


The Sacred Art of Kissing

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: (just a smidge anyway), F/M, Kissing, Protective Rio, he's also a little shit but it's good natured so it's all fine, soft Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: As she pulled away, Beth smirked and Rio couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Had she always been so beautiful? “You really are getting good at this boss thing.”





	The Sacred Art of Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I originally started writing this _before_ 2x04 aired so this only takes into account everything that happened up to and including 2x03. This is set a few months or so after that, Beth has been a boss for a while and is working regularly with Rio again.

Rio had been staring at his phone for a good few minutes trying to decipher the text that Beth had sent him. He had deduced that she wanted him to meet her at her house but there were multiple spelling mistakes and a string of numbers. He tried to figure out if they were meant to tell him when to meet her but, if she had wanted him to be there at a specific time, she should have been more careful. So, after declaring to his boys that they were done for the night, he climbed into his car and headed over to her house.

Considering there was no way of knowing if she was on her own, he figured it would be better not to let himself in so he rang the doorbell. When Beth eventually came to answer the door, she was flustered. She was already in her pajamas - a silk two-piece he noticed - with her hair messily pinned on top of her head. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him.

“I… I thought I said in an hour?”

He held up his phone so she could see the text. “Is that what this means then?”

She took a closer look. “ _Shit_. Come in.”

Rio stepped inside and she closed the door behind him, locking it. “As much as I like the random invite…”

“I have your money,” she said and he was surprised to feel a bit of disappointment. “There’s been a lot going on and I wanted to give it to you now.”

“Yeah, you look-”

“Don’t.” She held up her hand. “Three of my kids decided to have sleepovers and one of them is with Annie. Normally I don’t allow it on a school night but I’m exhausted so I figured why not.”

“But?” he asked, sensing there was one.

“Four lunches, four packed bags not including the ones they normally take to school, two school projects, and a lot of unfinished homework. I haven’t sat down in… I don’t know how long.”

Rio followed her as she led the way to the kitchen. She poured herself some coffee before holding the pot up to Rio who shook his head. With her cup in her hands, she led the way to her bedroom where there was a duffle bag waiting on the bed.

“You going to bed?” he asked as she sat down on it.

“I’m too wired.” Which was hilarious to Rio because he was pretty sure he had never seen her look so calm around him before. Sure she had been flustered when she first answered the door but since getting over the shock of him being there, she seemed completely at ease. She drank some of her coffee. “I know this won’t help but if I can’t sleep anyway…”

“You want some company?” he asked to which she looked down at the bed and then over to him, her brow raised. “Not like that.” He shrugged a little, finding it hard not to smile a little. “Unless you want to.”

Beth carefully placed her coffee on the bedside table. Before she stood up, she unclipped her hair and it fell in waves. Rio watched as she walked towards him. She reached out to touch his shirt, gently playing with one of the buttons, as she leaned in so that her lips were close to his ear.

“No, I’m good thanks.”

As she pulled away, Beth smirked and Rio couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Had she always been so beautiful? “You really are getting good at this boss thing.”

“I’m definitely getting used to it.”

She released his shirt and Rio watched as she walked towards the bathroom. He eventually followed her and lent against the door frame, watching as she stood in front of the mirror. She rubbed some cream into her face and ran a brush through her hair. There was something so effortless about her. Rio had noticed it during the early days. It was always a thrill when she seemed to notice it too. He could recount every time she had yelled at him or stood up to him.

When she was done, Rio walked up behind her. He placed his hands on the counter, either side of her, boxing her in. She looked at him in the mirror. It was impossible to read her so Rio gently pushed her hair to the side. He pulled down the thin strap of her top and kissed her shoulder. The next time he did it, he looked at her in the mirror. She was biting her bottom lip and when Rio kissed her again, it was on her neck. She leaned back into him and his arm snaked around her waist, holding her tight against him.

“I didn’t ask you over here for this.”

Rio straightened up and turned her around so she was facing him, pinned against the counter. “That right, huh? I could always leave.”

“You could…” She reached out for this shirt again but this time, instead of playing with the buttons, she started to undo them. He watched her until they were all undone. She let go, his shirt hanging open. When he looked at her, she shrugged a little. “Well?”

Without even thinking about it, Rio kissed her with so much force that he pushed her into the counter. She hissed a little but it didn’t stop her from kissing him back. He could feel her hands on his stomach and then his chest. With his arms wrapped around her, they stumbled out into the bedroom. Only breaking their kiss here and there to make sure they weren’t going to knock something over or trip.

When they made it to the bed, she broke the kiss and sat down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. She pushed the bag off the edge as Rio shrugged out of his shirt and slipped out of his jeans before crawling up the bed towards her. He settled between her legs as she reached up to kiss him.

“Rio, I…”

He kissed the corner of her mouth. “Yeah?”

“We can’t.”

He looked at her for a moment before rolling onto the bed so that he was sat beside her. As soon as he saw the disappointment on her face, he leaned over and kissed her again. She turned to him to get better access. Her hands were on his shoulders, his neck, his face.

“You can just keep doing that,” Rio mumbled against her lips and she simply kissed with more force than before.

* * *

When Rio woke up the next morning it was to the sun blinding him. It was streaming in through a gap in the curtains and it took him a few minutes to remember that he was still at Beth’s house. When he looked over, he found her sleeping next to him. She was on her side, facing him. Memories flooded back to him. How they had spent all of the previous night kissing until she began to drift off to sleep. He could still remember the feel of her hands against his skin and how flushed she looked. She tasted sweet and her lips were as soft as he had imagined but she was way better than he had envisioned.

Beginning to stir, she stretched out a little and it seemed to take her a few moments to remember as well. When she did, her eyes went straight to his and she blushed a little but to her credit, she couldn’t stop smiling and she didn’t dare look away.

Rio’s tongue ran out over his bottom lip. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

He was about to reach for her, wanting to kiss her again, when they both heard the front door opening and closing. Eyes wide, Beth practically jumped out of bed. She grabbed his clothes, which were still on the floor, and threw them at him. As he tugged on his jeans, she put on her dressing gown.

She glanced at Rio. “Wait here. It’s probably Dean or Annie, I’ll get rid of them.”

As soon as she was out of the door, Rio abandoned getting dressed and approached the bedroom door to listen out. He could hear enough to know that it was Dean but their voices quickly drifted away, becoming less coherent until they disappeared completely. Opening the door just a little, Rio peered out. There was no sign of either of them so he quietly left the room and edged towards the kitchen. He could hear them again and, after chancing a peek, he saw Dean sitting at the island counter while Beth was on the other side making coffee.

As she turned around to address Dean, Rio quickly hid. “Do you want a cup?”

“That would be great.”

“So, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was thinking…” That wasn’t a good idea and Rio wished he could see the look on Beth’s face. “We’ve been through a lot but things seemed to have settled down.”

“Where are you going with this?” Beth asked.

“Maybe I could come home?”

There was a long pause. “You have a home.”

“That’s a cheap, dirty apartment, Bethie. It’s most definitely not my home.”

“Well, neither is this.” Rio bit his bottom lip as he broke out into a grin over how quickly the words had left her mouth.

“My kids are here.”

“And they’re still your kids but this isn’t your home.”

“All I’m asking is that you think about it. So much has changed between us. I got shot and that’s not me trying to make you feel bad or anything.” Dean was talking faster now, clearly a little flustered. “I mean, I know I did some bad things but we haven’t actually filed for divorce.”

“Only because you won’t sign the papers,” Beth pointed out.

“True but with things more settled and the two of us getting on better again… The kids are still so young, Bethie. Don’t you think we owe it to our family to at least try again?”

Rio rolled his eyes at the cheap tactic but he couldn’t stop smiling when Beth’s next words came out with a frustrated tone to them.“Don’t you think that would mess our kids up even more? If we get back together for their sake it’s not going to last.”

“Then let’s do it for our sake.”

While Rio was confident that Beth wouldn’t be sucked into this, he could also hear the desperation in Dean’s voice meaning that he wasn’t about to give in any time soon. When Beth still hadn’t responded, Rio casually walked into the kitchen, not even trying to hide the fact that he still had no t-shirt on and the belt on his jeans was loose.

It was Beth who spotted him first and her eyes grew wide. He winked at her just before Dean turned around, his eyes growing wide as well. Rio didn’t pay him any attention. He simply walked right up to Beth who turned back around to face the coffee pot. When Rio reached her, he stood right behind her. She leaned back against him as his hand slowly grazed over her stomach.

“You got any tea?”

She shook her head. “Sorry.”

He reached up with his other hand to open the cupboard and pulled out a mug, placing it down on the counter. “Coffee will do just fine.”

Beth straightened up and reached for the coffee pot. As she poured some, Rio noticed that her hand was shaking. As she set the pot back down, he spun her around, just like he had done in the bathroom the previous night, so that she was facing him, pinned between the counter and him. 

“Thanks,” Rio said, reaching around her to grab his coffee.

He took a drink of it before stepping away from her. As he leaned against the counter beside her, still drinking away at his coffee, he spotted Dean staring at them. Beth coughed awkwardly and Rio was pleased to see that she was blushing. On the one hand, he liked how beautiful she looked when she blushed but on the other, it was nice to know that he could still get a reaction out of her, boss or no boss.

“So,” she said, stepping towards the island counter and placing her hands on it. “What were you saying?”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “What… What is he doing here? Why is he half dressed?”

Rio leaned towards her but kept his eyes on Dean. “Do you always tell your ex about this sort of thing?”

“We’re still married!” Dean argued.

"Yeah.” Rio nodded a little. “I’m sure those divorce papers are lying around somewhere.”

Dean looked at Beth in disbelief. “I can’t believe you slept with him.”

“Nothing happened!”

“Yet,” Rio added.

“You’re not helping,” she said as she hit Rio’s chest but he just laughed in response. “And I mean, Dean, we’re over. It doesn’t really matter what I do.”

“But it should matter who you do it with,” Dean argued. “What if one of the kids saw him? I mean, he shot me.”

“They’re at school.” Beth waved him off, ignoring his other comment. “Speaking of, it’s your weekend. There’s a couple of bags belonging to them, why don’t you put them in your car and get the kids straight from school?”

“You’re really trying to get rid of me?” Dean asked in disbelief. “It should be him that you kick out.”

Rio looked at her. She was biting her lip, clearly trying to figure out what to say next. “Sweetheart?”

“Dean, please leave.” She said but her eyes were on Rio. “The kids' bags are by the stairs.”

“Bethie…"

Placing his coffee down on the counter, Rio walked around the island counter towards Dean who backed up a couple of steps. “You want help carrying those bags or…?”

“I want you out of my house.”

“Her house,” Rio corrected, tilting his head towards Beth. “And she asked you to leave. Ain’t that right, darling?”

“He’s right.” Dean looked over at Beth as she spoke. “There’s nothing to fix here. I agree that we’re getting on better and we should for our kids but there’s no chance of it working between us. It was broken a long time ago.”

There was a long pause as Dean looked Rio up and down, which Rio eventually realised was to see if he was carrying his gun. That amused him. He wished he was carrying it so he could place it on the counter, see how much Dean puffed out his chest then. “I won’t let you take advantage of her.”

“She’s a big girl,” Rio growled, stepping closer.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Beth slammed her hands down on the island counter. When they both turned, she was glaring at them. Rio could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth but he fought against it, figuring this wasn’t the best time.

“Dean, I asked nicely. Please get out of my house.” When he opened his mouth to argue, she pointed a finger in the general direction of the front door. “Now!”

Although he didn’t look very pleased at the idea, Dean did finally turn around and headed towards the stairs. Rio lent back against the island counter, finally allowing himself to smile as Beth followed him to help him with the bags.

When she came back into the room, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t think you’ve gotten away with it!”

Rio held his hands up in defence but he struggled to wipe the smile from his face. “What did I do, sweetheart?”

“What the hell was that?” She stood right in front of him. “I _told_ you to wait in the bedroom.”

“I got curious.”

“You just wanted to cause chaos, have some fun.”

“That ain’t it, mama.” He reached out, grabbing the edge of her dressing gown and tugged her forward. She placed her hands on his shoulders as his hand rested on her hips. “I can think of some better ways to have fun.”

Rio kissed her once, softly and quickly. He could do that all day if given half a chance. He didn’t think that kissing Beth could be so good. Sure, he had noticed her, it was impossible not to with all of the energy she carried. A natural boss from the start. It made it difficult to ignore her but at the same time, he had deeply underestimated her. Kissing her set him on fire and being so close to her, wrapped up in her arms, the pleasure of that made his chest ache.

As her hands trailed along and intertwined behind his neck, Beth kissed him. “ _Rio_."

It was soft, barely a whisper, against his lips. Rio shivered before wrapping his arms tightly around her as he planted soft kisses on her lips, face, neck, wherever he could reach. Every now and then, as he broke away to kiss a new spot, her name would tumble from his lips in a whisper. “ _Elizabeth._ ”


End file.
